Out of Paradise, Into New York
by coco22201
Summary: Clary moves from Italy to New York. She has a dark past and Jace is determined to figure her out, and the reason she came to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second story my other one is called It Happened to Her. The oufits for this story can be found on my profile. For Clary I tried to make an Italian accent so bear with me hahaha it looks a little funny.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Izzy POV

I looked through the crowded cafeteria and spotted Alec sitting next to Magnus and Jace, and quickly ran towards them.

"Guys guess what I just found out."

"That I am the most stunningly attractive guy in the whole world?" Jace smartly asked, his face twisted in his trademark smirk.

"No," jez all he ever thought about was himself.

"Your right, I mean everyone already knows that so you couldn't have just found out" he added nonchalantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever," I turned so that I would be facing Alec and Magnus, leaving Jace with the cold shoulder. "I just called mom, and she said that one of her client's daughter will be staying with us. Isn't that amazing?"

"Why is she staying with us?" Alec hated strangers so I already knew that he would not really find this news exciting.

"Well, the girl's lives in Italy, and I guess the girl wanted to come here, or the mom wanted her to come, I don't really know. So mom, I guess told her the girl could stay with us."

"Wait, wait." Jace quickly pushed into the conversation. "We are going to have a hot Italian chick stay with us?"

"Well Jace, there is a chance she's ugly."

"She's from Italy!" Jace stated as if that made everything different.

"This is so exciting, when is she coming, I have to figure out what I should wear." Magnus burst out. He looked like he belonged in a disco club, and his outfit almost made me reach for my sunglasses.

"Well mom said we had to pick up the girl after school." I looked at a new text message and then stated, "Her name is Clarissa Fairchild. Oh and mom is in Italy designing the house for Clarissa's mom so she doesn't know when she's going to be back."

After the bell rang we all pilled in Jace's black escalator, even Magnus talked us into letting him go with us, and we drove to the airport.

"Shit," Alec stated, and we all turned to him. He never usually cursed, and after realizing that he said that out loud his face turned a deep red. "We are going to hit so much traffic guys; we might be stuck here for hours."

He was right; we hit so much traffic and managed to finally get to the airport at 8:45.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she thinks we stood her up." Magnus stated as Jace quickly pulled into the parking lot.

We all ran inside, which was quite a challenge because I was wearing heels. Alec took a piece of paper from one of the stands and wrote CLARISSA FAIRCHILD. We then positioned ourselves in the arrival for Alitallia. After no luck in finding Clarissa, Magnus started yelling Clarissa Fairchild.

" Ara you da Litwoodse?" A voice came up behind us. I turned and did a double take. This girl just spent like thirteen hours on a plan and she looked flawless. I mean we are totally going to be best friends and share closets. Ahhh this is so exciting.

I quickly started introducing ourselves to her, "Yea, I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. This argent bastard is Jace, my brother. This is my other brother Alec, and his sparkly boyfriend is Magnus. We are totally going to best friends."

"Yesa wella, nice to meet youa. Cana you 'elp me, I do nota know where my luggage isa?"

"I think if we follow the yellow sign that says "Baggage Claim" then it would greatly increase our chances of finding the luggage."

"Jace stop being such an asshat."

"Assahate, what is dat." Clarissa looked thoroughly confused, and her nose was all scrunched up.

"Well ginger that is Izzy saying Jace your being an asshole." Jace said with his smirk on.

She still looked confused but nodded slowly. We walked silently until we reached the baggage claim center than she said, "Mya bag it y 'ave a el y ve on et, because et is Louis Vuitton."

"How many are we looking for?" Alec asked.

"Six, Iya tink." Once we found the entire luggage and started walking to go to the car. We all tried making little conversation, like how was the plan, and stuff, which she answered with short answers.

We were still stuck in traffic, and we haven't really spoken much which was driving me crazy, I wanted to ask so many questions. Clarissa was gazing off into the window, she looked so, well sad.

"Well, Clarissa, are you excited to be in New York?"

"I 'ave been herea before, anda I am no escited to return." She spoke very mono toned and didn't even move face me when she responded. She looked so sad to be here. Then why was she here? She was gorgeous I had to admit. She had fiery red hair, and bright green eyes, Clarissa skin was flawless and bronzed. But not an orange color most which girls at our school had. She was short and skinny probably weighted under 100 pounds. Clarissa had freckles on her face making her look delicate and girly, something I always wished I could pull off.

"Then why are you here?" Jace stated bleakly and rudely.

"I guessa I thoughta I needed a changa." She stated as if stated the obvious, like she was a read head.

"But you're do not seem happy here, that's not fair."

"Jace, righta?" Jace nodded, " ave you evera hearda life es not fair? What doesa it matter whether Iya am 'appy?" This mad everyone in car turn to her, she had a tear rolling down a cheek which she quickly brushed away.

"Iya won't be trouble Iya promise, and call me Clary, Iya hate being called Clarissa."

"Well Clary are you hungry, because I'm starving?"

Before Clary could answer Magnus answered, "Me too. Hey blondie pull over at Taki's, I want a strawberry smoothie, oh with blueberry pancakes and maybe a muffin. I have been craving a muffin all week.''

Clary started giggling at the look of Magnus' face. I am going to make Clary love New York.

**REVIEW fore next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I have last updated, this week has been crazy. Today my sister graduated yayayyay. You have to imagine Clary's accent in this chapter because I realized that not only is it hard to write an accent but it's also hard to read. Tell me if you like it better this way. The Italian translations are at the bottom. Enjoy and review PLEASEEEE with cheese. **

**Vivi e lascia vivere **

Live and let live.

"Clary wakeup breakfast is ready!" Izzy called from the stairs.

I open my eyes and remember how much fun we had last night, I haven't had so much fun in what's felt like years. I casually get up and start walking down the stairs, and find my way through the narrowing, dark hallways. I make no sudden noise, and peer into the room to see what I'm getting myself into. Jace, Alec and Magnus are all seated by the table talking amongst themselves, and Izzy is-well looks like she's making a yellow and brown face mask.

"What are you making?" I practically scream as part of the goo catches on fire.

"It's some sort of omelet…I think," adds Alec. I give him a questionable look and turn to Izzy.

"Throw it out, I will teach you how to cook in the cucina."

"Good luck with that," Magnus says, with as much sarcasm that can be put into that.

I tie my hair in a bun and send Izzy to get some potatoes and start to peel them.

"By the way love your outfit red, if that's what you wear to bed, we are going to have to have some sleep over's," Jace said, his eyes raking over my body.

I looked down at what I was wearing, in Italy it was totally normal to go to sleep in a bra and underwear. I mean maybe I should have put on a rob before coming down, but it wasn't horrible, maybe a misunderstood him.

"a volte non li capisco."

"Was that an insult?" Jace said stunned. Magnus pulled out an Italian to English book from his satchel, which caused Alec to glare at him. "What pumkin, I figured if we were going to have a foreign exchange student in our house that we should be prepared."

Izzy looked up from her work and said, "We… you don't live here Magnus."

"Jezz… somebody's cranky. Who popped at your parade?" Izzy made some snort slash laugh noise and continued peeling.

"What time is it?" I said, I mean I didn't want to be late for my first day of school.

"Uhmm…ten o'clock I think," Jace stated looking at his watch. "Yep, ten."

"What! We have to go to school, we are so late." I was in full panic mode.

"Relax," said Izzy, "it's Saturday."

"You don't have to go to school on Saturday?"

"No," everyone said in unison. Then Alec said, "What days do you get off."

"Sunday."

"That's it." Jace looked horrified.

"What do you mean "That is it." Do you have Sunday off too?"

"Yea, now I'm done with these potatoes, what do I do?"

Izzy was ecstatic by the time we finished; apparently this was her first edible home cooked meal.

Alec was basically serenaded his food, and kept saying that I needed to cook more often, which got him a stern look from Isabelle who would state, "I helped."

"So what are we going to do today?" Jace asked.

"Well, me and Mr. Handsome are off on a lunch date, but I wouldn't wait up for us around dinner," Magnus added with a wink.

"Magnus how many times have I told you, I'M NOT GAY! And stop calling me handsome, I mean in front of your own boyfriend and my brother." Jace looked mock offended, but the look worked for him he was a gorgeous boy. He was golden, like a lion. Snap out of it Clary, that's creepy, I mean I don't even know him.

"Anyways, I'm off to dance lesson, so I'm sorry Clary you're going to be home with a beast."

"That's what she said," Jace said making Alec and Magnus laugh, and Izzy crack a smile, but it left me feeling confused and left out of a joke.

"But that is what she said." I stated, only making them laugh even harder. "Allora penso cke e` un ditto Americano. Dio in che cosa mi sono messa? E non c'è nessuna scuola il sabato, questa gente pazzesca."

They all stopped laughing and turned to me. Magnus throw the book towards Jace and said, "All you bud."

"Jace, maybe you can take Clary around New York, show her around town." Izzy added in.

"No, if that is okay, I would like to unpack."

"Yea, I have things to do around the house anyway," said, he seemed disappointed but the look quickly faded off his face.

"Like what," said Magnus with a lifting of his eyebrow.

"Può tutto fare questo?"

"Sweetie, no one understands what you're saying, it's like gibberish."

"Mi scusi, I mean I'm sorry."

***Translations***

**a volte non li capisco- Sometimes I do not understand them.**

**allora penso cke e` un ditto Americano. Dio in che cosa mi sono messa? E non c'è nessuna scuola il sabato, questa gente pazzesca.- I guess it's an American thing. God what did I get myself into. And no school on Saturday, these people are crazy.**

**Può tutto fare questo?- Can everyone do this? The exact translation is Can all do this, but it is the same as saying everyone.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW and expect a longer chapter next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody I know I have been mia for a really long time I just have so much on my plate at the moment, but I just finished a bunch of finals and so I have some more free time to write so I am working on my next chapters currently, thank you for being so patient with me. I will continue my stories, and thank you for all the support even when I took a bit of a break from writing. I hope you enjoy my next chapters.

Lots love

-Nicole/ coco22201


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this is late I tried to edit it really quickly but I don't think I got all the mistakes. So I apologize for all that but I still hope you enjoy it and review your opinion on the twist in there. I really hope you enjoy it pleasseeee review with a cannoli on top. I really love hearing from you all and hearing feedback. :)

** Vivi e lascia vivere**

Live and let live.

I was putting all my shoes into my closet when I heard a knock.

"Who is it," I called out.

"You don't recognize my voice," said Jace who was right behind her. How he got there so quickly and quietly was beyond me.

"Wow you actually might have more shoes than Izzy."

I just shrugged not know what to say to that. "Can I do something for you Jace."

"I was bored and figured you needed to Amercanize."

"Amercanize?" I looked at him quizzically.

"You know when in America, do as the Americans do," he made all these weird hand gestures, I mean I know Italians are known for talking with their hands but this was a bit excessive.

"And what Jace, do the Americans do," I blinked as seductively as I could.

For a moment he was actually looked speechless, but then he just grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. He stopped when we were in front of the televisions.

"Americans watch tv?"

"No…well yes but Americans take it a step further. We play Call of Duty."

"How do you play this game exactly," I asked innocently, in truth I was a master at this game, but he looked so excited to show me this, that I didn't want to burst his bubble.

After about a half hour of him explaining what all the buttons did, and what I was trying to do, I announced that I was ready. "Are you sure? Don't be let down if you don't win this round. I'll try and go easy but I cannot at times control my awesomeness."

"Oh please," I said grabbing my controller, "just turn it on."

….

"You're cheating! You have to be cheating!" Jace exclaimed.

"Sit back down Jace. I'm not cheating. I tried going easy but you above all people should know that 'I cannot at times control my awesomeness.'" I said mocking Jace, trying to hold in the giggles that were exploding through me.

He saw how hard I was trying not to laugh and took it in stride, "Oh here I taught you how to be a master CODer and this is how you treat me. You mock me." He looked kind of upset so I tried to stop laughing "Oh no I appreciate your teaching very much."

"Don't lie."

"No I really do. Honestly."

"How much?" He said smugly.

"This much," I said showing him my thumb and pointer finger so they were barely touching.

"Oh that's it now you're getting it squirt," and he start to tickle me.

By the time I could get a coherent sentence out, tears were straining down my face. "Please- Please I swear I appreciate it. You're the best teacher."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, pausing in my tickling adventure.

"Yes the best I swear. Just please no more tickling," I responded while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Fine no more tickling, but you have to promise to cook dinner tonight."

"Deal," I said handing him a pinky to pinky swear and I laid down exhausted from the tickling.

"Squirt your taking up the whole couch."

"Sucks for you," I muttered closing my eyes.

"At least squish over so I can have a little sliver." I leaned in closer to the back of the couch so I could make room for him.

"You know if you wanted to spoon we are in opposite positions."

"I don't know what a spoon has to do with laying down.

"You don't know what spooning is?"

"Nope I only know of the kind that you eat with."

"I'll show you," he said lifting me up and moving me so I was now in front of him.

He casually threw an arm around me. "This is what spooning is."

"Ah you see in Italy we call this coccolare. Mi piace coccolare."

"What does that mean?" He questioned in my hair.

"I love cuddling."

"What is Italy like?" He asked.

I closed my eyes again sadly. "It's like heaven. The sun is so warm it kisses your skin. The water is so clear. The air is light. I don't know," I said sadly, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Why did you leave if you didn't want to?"

"Truth?" I asked.

"Always."

"Have you ever seen the Godfather?"

"Leave the gun and take the canola," he responded.

"Well my father was part of that kind of life style."

"Okay?"

"He died. I'm the oldest child in my family."

"And that means…"

"That they want me to take over his position. Except they would never let a woman do something like that, so they want me to marry someone. And I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to be a part of that lifestyle. So my mom sent me to America to collect my thoughts, and she thinks by coming here I will realize that I will marry Sebastian."

"When you say position, what do you exactly mean?"

"The head my father was the head of this organization. And Sebastian is the Consigliore's son so it only makes sense that I marry him."

"Not it doesn't make sense. You can't marry someone your…you, you just can't!"

"I don't think I have much of a choice in this matter. Ci preoccupa questo un'altra volta. Per ora siamo in grado di vivere. Per ora si respire," and with that I fell asleep.

Translation:

Ci preoccupa questo un'altra volta. Per ora siamo in grado di vivere. Per ora si respira. = Let us worry about this another time. For now we can live. For now we breath easy.

Please review tell me what you all think :)


End file.
